


The New World

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel’s views upon visiting Earth for the first time, Heaven, I just wanted to write a lil, Idk maybe a little angsty probably not, Kinda deep stuff, M/M, Small hints of Destiel but not centric, So I could describe the beginning for Castiel, Some is from Genesis, Some of this isn’t mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Castiel’s thoughts and ideas upon the creation of Earth.





	The New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just wanted to test my writing skills and write a little bit.

When Castiel first heard about his Father’s plans for a new world, Earth, he was just as wary as the rest of his brethren. The inhabitants of Earth were to be made in his Father’s image, although mortal - weak, and lacking the very things that were necessary to be holy.

They were to be disgusting, vile figures in Castiel’s eyes. Father said that they would sin, and that they would feel no shame for their wrong-doings; Castiel couldn’t imagine why his Father would even want to create such foul creatures when there were already angels - perfect and holy in every aspect. 

In the beginning, God created the heavens and the Earth. Not  _the_ heaven, mind you - the heavens; swirls of cosmos and floating masses and _explosions_ that rendered Castiel speechless. He very much liked this new creation.

But the Earth... Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep. Father didn’t want the angels to see the Earth; he said it was not ready yet. So much was to come; so much would pass. 

And God said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light “day,” and the darkness he called “night.” And there was evening, and there was morning.

The sun - Castiel could feel its warmth from Heaven, like a warm embrace that never let go; it was bright - very much so,  and Castiel could imagine days laying in the green grasses of heaven, his enormous wings warmed by the sun. Yes, it was good.

And God said, “Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water.” So God made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. God called the vault “sky.” And there was evening, and there was morning.

Castiel very much liked the sky - Heaven had skies, of course, but only a fleeting blue in the daytime, and a darkness at night; The Earth’s skies had clouds that danced with the sun during the daytime, and stars that teased the moon at night. Castiel could very much imagine laying under the moon, too - Father was very much like the moon Himself; mysterious in His ways, and ever-present. Yes, it was good. 

Then God said, “Let the land produce vegetation: seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds.” And it was so. The land produced vegetation: plants bearing seed according to their kinds and trees bearing fruit with seed in it according to their kinds. And God saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning.

Castiel loved the plants of the Earth, and thanked his Father for them immensely. Breath-takingly huge trees grew in the same deep brown soil as the smallest of flowers; both so beautiful and awe-inducing, but both so very different. The sun gave life to the plants of the Earth, and they reached their branches and leaves toward their source of life. Yes, it was good. 

And God said, “Let the water teem with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the vault of the sky.” So God created the great creatures of the sea and every living thing with which the water teems and that moves about in it, according to their kinds, and every winged bird according to its kind. And God saw that it was good. 

Castiel  _very_ much enjoyed the living creatures of the Earth. They had no faults, for each was pure and innocent, curious and so very worthy of life. He especially loved the bees; beautiful, intelligent creatures that helped flowers to bloom - they created the sweetest of nectars for other animals to eat. Bees were so giving. He could only imagine flying around like a bee, lost in thought. Yes, it was good. 

Then God said, “Let us make mankind in our image, in our likeness, so that they may rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky, over the livestock and all the wild animals, and over all the creatures that move along the ground.”

Castiel didn’t think that the humans were necessary. From the very beginning, they were ignorant, unabashed, cruel. They started fights - started  _wars_ with one another; they killed their own brethren, murdered their own offspring, and the ones who had birthed them. 

But, God said, “It is good,” and the angels fell silent.

The humans built cities, uprooting the largest trees and smallest flowers to appease their petty wants and desires. And they were  _carnal._ Pleasures of the body were forced upon those who didn’t want them.

Babies screamed, mothers wept, men bowed their heads, not in prayer, but in indignance.

It was not good.

Everything that was made for them, and they couldn’t even bring a word of thanks to their ungrateful mouths. Men killed men. Men killed children. Men killed animals. 

Men  _killed._

Men did not gaze into the skies at night and breathe out praises. 

It was not good. 

The animals and plants of the Earth learned to fear men and their wicked ways. 

Castiel wanted to visit Earth; he wanted to see the wickedness of men for himself - he needed to see the awful things that went on, to bring to life his brothers’ words of hatred and scorn for the humans. 

It was on a Tuesday in which Castiel first visited the Earth. A small town in Denmark was where he touched down, his angelic being stuffed inside of a dark-haired vessel with no wings and little grace. 

The small village did not look to be war-ridden, nor did it look threatening. A child’s laugh rang from down the street, and another child ran down the cobblestone road, a small dog at its side. 

Castiel watched a woman rip off a chunk of bread from her daily loaf and hand it to a vagabond, wrinkled and weathered. The man was grateful, bowing his head humbly and smiling up towards the woman joyously. Surely he couldn’t be that happy- He was without a home, living on the side of a grey road that was worn from the travel of many feet. 

The angel walked up to the dirtied man who had just taken a small bite of the bread, savoring it as if it was his last meal on Earth. 

“Why do you smile when you have no home?” He paused briefly, watching the man meet his eyes.

“Why are your eyes so bright whilst under your fingernails are caked with dirt? You wear thin clothes in the cold, yet you don’t shiver, for the reason of seeming ungrateful. Why? What makes you so happy?” 

The old man’s smile only grey, wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes, from years and years of grins and jest. 

“Why should I be unhappy? Look around- the world we live in is so beautiful. I can’t help but be humbled by how the Earth itself supplies for me. I have been homeless for years, yet I’m still alive; many are kind enough to help me- sometimes I even get a place to sleep for the night. I am a simple man, but I don’t yearn for anything more. I have no reason to mourn, for I’m living a life rich enough for royalty.” The old man spoke slowly, pausing between sentences to take small bites out of the bread. 

Castiel couldn’t even respond, too in-shock to move his mouth. He simply nodded slowly and walked away down the road, watching the sun set over a foliage-rich mountain. Amazing, these humans were. They were as breathtaking as the sun and the moon; they were as tender as the flowers of the soil, and as strong as the trees that reached the sky- they helped the Earth and each other, just as bees did. 

When Castiel returned to heaven, he went to be alone for a while, until his Father came to visit with a knowing smile. 

“Did you like Earth, my son?” Father asked with a quiet sigh, sitting on the grass beside Castiel. 

“I did. Humans are amazing... They’re so strong and compassionate.” Castiel spoke reverently, twisting his hands on his lap; he felt guilty for thinking bad of the humans. 

“Yes, they are, aren’t they? You’ll have one of your own someday, to love and to cherish.” Father said quietly, watching the angel with a smile. 

Castiel furrowed his brows and met his Father’s gaze. “A human to love? For me?”

”Yes. He will be made just for you; perfect for you in every way.” Father nodded and placed a comforting hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “His name will be Dean, and he will be righteous beyond other humans- passionate and strong-willed.” 

A whisper of green-eyes and freckled skin flashed in Castiel’s mind, and it made him smile, though he wasn’t quite sure why.  

“Thank you, Father. I will wait for my human, and I will cherish him.” 

Excitment and anticipation bloomed in Castiel’s chest as his wings fluttered, so overwhelmed with happiness, even for something- someone, that hadn’t come of fruition yet. 

Yes, his human. He was very good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudos or comment if I didn’t bore you to death <3


End file.
